Ray Eliott
Ray Eliott is a close friend to Valiera Nelson, a possible friend of Charles, and a major character in Boys vs. Girls 2 Prelude. Little has been revealed about him, except that he has been described as "mysterious" and as a friend of Valiera Nelson, exemplified by his appearance in a promotional photo for the novel. Ray has done several "stupid" and probably illicit things with Nelson (despite Nelson's hatred for males). When questioned about it, he says that in his spare time, he does crack, and when he grows tired of it, he does more crack. Background Origins Ray Eliott was born in the mid-1990s. Nothing is known about his family. In 2009, he befriended Valiera Nelson. The two of them bonded over doing "some really stupid stuff" together. He also met Luke Norris by equally mysterious circumstances, apparently they "drilled out some a-holes" together. In 2011, he befriended several friends of a student named Charles. In March of 2012 or sometime afterward, he learned that Charles had elbowed Nelson's backside. He was angered and later claimed he would have hit him back if he could find him. Official Description :Ray Eliott. A mysterious and mischievous teenager who has reportedly done several stupid things with Valiera Nelson, one of his best friends, in junior high. In high school, he becomes cordial with Charles and remains Valiera's friend through and through. When questioned, he always says he does crack, and when he tires of it, he does more crack. Personality Ray Eliott was an unfriendly, cynical, intolerant, and emotionless absolutist who frequently saw the worst in everyone. He also seemed prone to cliquish snobbery. When asked, he claimed that in his spare time, he did drugs, and when he grew tired of it, he ignored his exhaustion and did more drugs. He was guilty of doing several unwise and likely illicit activities with Valiera Nelson by his side. He seemed to be aware of the bad things he had done. Despite calling his junior high experiences unwise, he believed Charles had never done anything particularly immoral, frowning down on his (probably falsely) perceived innocence, proving he was a truly remorseless adolescent. In fact, his claims that he did "stupid" things with Nelson may have been a simple sarcastic quip. Despite his unpleasant personality, Ray did possess a redeeming quality: he was always ready to defend his friends if necessary and while slightly vindictive, he was undoubtedly more forgiving than Valiera Nelson. When he learned that Charles had punched Nelson in the back, he wanted vengeance, but he later changed his mind and let it go. However, he made an irrational conclusion that it was the worst thing Charles had ever done in his life. Ray is known to not be interested in Homecoming. Appearances ''Boys vs. Girls 2 Prelude'' In August of 2012, Ray met a girl named Rose Johannson. Shortly afterwards, he also met Charles, who got him in trouble, so they got off to a rough beginning. Nelson somehow learned of this. However, the two ended up on better terms, Charles even asked Eliott to Homecoming, but he was turned down, as Ray had no interest in going anyway. Two days later, he was seen being walked to class by Nelson. In early October, it is likely that Eliott was informed by Alex about the latter's suspension from Tower Placement, and swore him to secrecy, prior to his departure. When Charles asked him what had happened to Eliott, he told him not to worry about it. Eventually, Carl Alex returned, and Ray Eliott took to hanging out with him, Valiera Nelson, and the latter's girlfriend, Miranda Patrick. On December 12, after school, they drove together and did something Patrick described as a near-death experience. Patrick took a picture of them huddling twenty minutes later. At some point before this, Luke stopped being friends with Ray when he caught him in the act of treating Charles unkindly. During the second semester, Val Quintana moved to Salt Lake City and Charles began going out with her. She mentioned to Charles that Ray Eliott had grown so angry upon learning of this that he had recently cut off contact with both of them altogether. He was not seen or mentioned for the rest of the book. Relationships Valiera Nelson , one of his best friends.]] Ray was very close with Valiera Nelson. He met her in 2009, the two bonded over doing several "stupid" things together and learning from their mistakes. She also walked him to class. Carl Alex , a friend.]] Ray is good friends with Carl Alex as well as a member of his posse, as Carl told him the details of his expulsion and may have sworn him to secrecy. Carl also let Ray inside on December 5 when Rose Johannson refused. He, along with Val and Miranda, rode in a car and nearly died in there. Miranda Patrick , his best friend's girlfriend.]] Ray was friends with Miranda Patrick, the girlfriend of one of his best friends, during his school years, as they all had an intense experience together with Carl Alex and were seen in the hallways together in both September and December of 2012. Charles , whom he looked down on.]] Ray first learned about Charles when he learned that he had punched Valiera in the back, much to his outrage. In spite of Valiera's conflicted opinion on him, Ray was still on friendly terms with him, and has lost the desire to physically attack him for vengeance. Still, he believes Charles has never done anything particularly bad, frowning down on his (probably falsely) perceived innocence. Charles seems to respect him, even asking him to Homecoming, only to be turned down. However, Ray seems to be less charitable in his regard for Charles, as Rose Johannson claims he considers Charles to be a "nerd". Luke Norris , a former friend.]] Ray gets along with fellow student Luke Norris since junior high, as they apparently stood up to and possibly harmed several people they disliked. However, their friendship fell apart when Luke saw Ray being mean to Charles, resulting in him breaking off contact. Trivia *Ironically, although Ray Eliott considers Charles to be nerdy, Charles has proven that he despises school as much as Val Quintana does and considers the Armies of Organa an extension of Tower Placement. References Category:Characters Category:D.I.T. characters Category:Males Category:Boys vs. Girls characters Category:Teenagers Category:Villains Category:Anti-villains Category:Bullies Category:Students Category:Characters based on real people Category:American characters Category:Fobbles